Samell Færson
“ I've got Dox by my side, for the rest of my life. If you ask me, that's the only thing I need from the Evertree. ” ::-''Samell'' Overview Samell Færson was a young Stetriolian boy who lived in a colony up north, near the sea. He was born during the period of time post the re-emergence of life and the Great Beasts after the crash of the Wyrm, but long before the scheming leading to the First Devourer War. In his life, Samell was famously known for his a rare, once-in-a-lifetime bond he had with his spirit animal, Dox (a komodo dragon). After his death and carrying into the years of the First Devourer War, his story was retold often in the colonies near the sea, as tale of the power of love and how it may be possible that the spirit animal a child summons could be a deceased family or friend. Conqueror troops based on the outskirts or near the areas of the colonies would use the tale as a means of propaganda/morale to portray the Bile in a good light. These retellings, however, had a lot of elements lost in translation since they mostly came from Samell or Greer's family members or friends. About a month before his death, Samell wrote a journal recording his lifestory but it would be left undiscovered in his remote home until years later, after the Wyrm War, by the Stetriol Archaeologists Society (SAS). Miraculously, the journal suffered little damage from the fire set by the first Greencloaks, since Samell buried it underground. About a year later, public translations of the journal would be released to the SAS by an author working for the Muses Of Stetriol (MOS) named, "The Scrivener Skink". Upon seeing confirmation of Greer's birth gender being male, and the strong implications of a romance between he and Samell, the SAS quickly had an editor create a censored version that declared Greer as female and used this version for the Stetriol Museum of Culture's exhibit. However, "The Scrivener Skink" has kept the original, unedited version exclusive to a remote library, and re-branded it under a different title. Appearance As a child, Samell had hazel eyes, dirty blonde hair, and light complexion like most Stetriolians. As he aged, his hair grew considerably darker in color, almost brown by the time he reached his thirties. Many have described him as having gentle expression that never left since birth. Despite his age, his body build stayed very consistent; he was toned, a little thin, but very lithe. In combat, he was a good arrow-man and preferred to handle small blade-like weapons such as short-swords, sabres, etc. A comment often made by Greer was that at close combat, Samell needed work on his countering attacks, particularly when it came to getting pinned. Personality When he was younger, Samell was outspoken and blunt. He did not care much of what others thought about him, which warranted him friends with most of the other boys in the colony since he gave off a "I can take what I dish" vibe. However, Samell also had a gentler side to him that came out when observing or walking through nature or watching animals. This gentleness never left him, and as he aged, it seem to flourish more and more to the point that the Stetriolian wanted nothing to do with anything that would harm life, human or animal(s). Samell tends to take a neutral stance when it comes to beliefs, having his own but being a little understanding to those that are different, such as Greer's nontraditional beliefs about the Great Beasts. When it came to the people he loved, Samell was very protective of them, a mix of a father and mother figure. He was always concerned if they were okay or not, and did whatever he could to ease their pain. Backstory Samell grew up in Tepi Laut, isolated from the Stetriolian Kingdom and living life under a very primative interpretation of the Evertree and spirit animal bond. During his time period, since the First War had not happened yet, bonds with spirit animals came naturally around the ages of eleven to twelve, with very little chance of bonding sickness occuring. Similar to the Nectar of Ninani, some people would make a sweet concoction of fruits and berries to drink, the handful chosen supposedly strengthening the bond between the drinker and the Evertree. This would, theoretically, increase the chances of one's spirit animal appearing before them, though there would be numerous times a person would never summon their spirit animal. As Samell aged, he began to see the makings leading to the discovery of the Bile and the gradual rise of bonding sickness from natural spirit animal bonds, along with the deviation from the old principles he was raised on. This disturbed him, but he never understood why although eventually, after his death, when the controlling properties and creator of the Bile are later discovered. He spent the rest of his days keeping a low profile and doing what he could to write his story while avoiding King Feliandor's recruitment for the Conqueror battalion. His sudden inspiration to write down his record came when he remembered those around them telling him that his bond with his spirit animal seemed unusual and unique to many that were present in most of the countries they had been to. With each month leading closer and closer to the First Devourer War, Samell felt nothing but pity and concern as to the society Stetriol is slowly turning into and predicts that rough times will be ahead. Just before his death, he hopes that someday that the younger generation will get to see Stetriol filled with lush forests just as he did in his time. This wish is eventually fulfilled after the Wyrm War. Gallery File:Alex-Pettyfer-alex-pettyfer-2940297-405-608.jpg|Young adult Samell. Retrieved from:http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/alex-pettyfer/images/2940297/title/alex-pettyfer-photo File:Download.jpg|Adult Samell. Retrieved from:https://www.menshairstylestoday.com/hair-highlights-for-men/ Trivia * Samell's first name is an homage to the Spirit Animals RPG game. * Under normal circumstances, Samell would have been unsuccessful upon trying to summon a spirit animal. * Samell's tattoo is over his heart. Category:Character __FORCETOC__